The Captain and the Hunter
by TheKawaiiWriter
Summary: Grey Jedi Shanwei Ryco and Bounty hunter Ianna Horizon aren't quite two peas in a pod. They work together, sleep together and occasionally get each other into serious trouble. Two OC's.


The hot water poured over Shanwei in the tiny cubicle aboard her stolen freighter. The Twi-lek relished the chance to wash away all the grime, and while not being a religious woman she thought of the end of the day shower as washing away her sins as well. She turned the shower off, ran her hands over her head-tails and stepped out into the rest of the cramped bathroom. After quickly towelling herself down she dressed again in her curiously dressy outfit, her white button down shirt and black leather pants, combined with her dress vest, leather boots and self-modified trench coat. Her combined first mate, partner and co-pilot Ianna, a highly wanted bounty hunter, was sitting in the crew quarters methodically cleaning her equipment.

"Good shower?" the smuggler inquired of her captain and instead of waiting for a response continued chatting. "We are close to Mandalore. It'll pay to restock. Maybe even more water seeing as you insist on taking showers almost daily." Shanwei sighed and collected her two lightsabres from the table across from Ianna, whom had a nasty habit of toying with them.

"I've asked you not to play with these. Remember what happened last time?" It was almost like a mother scolding a child for breaking a treasured vase. Ianna looked slightly guilty as she was reminded of the time she'd accidentally activated one of the Captain's lightsabres and cut the power line to the ship's hyper drive. Thankfully they were still docked and it was relatively easy to procure another one from the shipyards on Coruscant albeit at a cost, which Ianna paid for. She'd still absentmindedly pick them up to admire the technology that had remained relatively unchanged for millennia.

Shanwei took a snack from the compartments overhead and sat down next to Ianna, draping her legs over the smugglers lap. An incoming transmission broke the relaxed silence. Hesitant to answer Ianna glanced at the origin coordinates. "It's coming from Coruscant. Your old friend?" Shanwei shrugged, accepted the incoming transmission and a blue translucent image of Jedi Master Plo Koon appeared on the table.

"Master Plo," Shanwei acknowledged him and nodded curtly in greeting, "It's been a long time." She looked a little guilty, as she always did when her old master came calling. Plo Koon returned the greeting. "How have you been Shanwei? The temple is not the same without you." Shanwei chuckled and looked to her boots. "No I didn't think it would be," she replied. "Is there anything I can help you with Master?"

Plo looked obviously concerned. "What I'm about to tell you is extremely sensitive and for your ears only," he glanced at Ianna who was boring holes in Shanwei's head with her stare. "Fine. You don't have to tell me twice." Ianna said as she headed towards the bathroom. "Shanwei the Council needs…" Shanwei held her hand up to interrupt her old master. She waited until she could hear the running water of the shower before proceeding. "Forgive me master but Ianna is not above eavesdropping. Especially regarding Jedi business. She's awfully interested in our teachings."

"She has every right to be intrigued Shanwei, especially traipsing around after you. Do not think that what you do goes unnoticed; the Dark Side is dangerous... The council has discussed what it would take to coerce you back to the order." Shanwei let out a sigh of exasperation. This was not the first time this topic had come up between them and it was certainly not the last. "Master you know I can't come back and there are more reasons than you think. Never mind that now. What did you need?"

The holographic bust of Plo looked to the ground. "It shames me greatly to ask this of you but The Council unanimously agreed this is the best course of action. There is a bounty the council is asking you to claim. I'll send you the details in a holopacket. Do you have any questions?" Shanwei smiled. This is what she does. More importantly this is what Ianna does. "Is this the council asking me, or you master? Because I'll do it for one of you but not the other."

"I'm asking, but I echo the council." Plo replied.

"That's good. What's so special about this bounty that you need me to bring them in?" Shanwei couldn't help but let the excitement show in her tone.

"The bounty was issued by the council. It's one of our own. This can't be traced back to us. We can't afford to have this plastered across the republic. There is more info in the packet. I'm sorry Shanwei. I had hoped to talk to you more frequently and on terms that weren't business."

"It's fine Master. I understand. Until we meet again." She stood to attention and bowed as the hologram faded.

The receiver beeped as the datapacket came through from the council. Shanwei left if unopened for a while, and Ianna emerged from the shower using a towel to cover herself. "Please tell me that was a job offer. We could use the cash." Shanwei nodded and headed to the cockpit punching in a course for Mandalore. Ianna almost jumped for joy. Instead she took the rare chance Shanwei was distracted and opened the datapacket that flashed in front of the bounty hunter.

WANTED: ALIVE

Name: Shanwei Ryco, rogue Jedi.

Additional information: Twi-lek female, Green skin, Travels with known bounty hunter Ianna Horizon. Consider armed and dangerous.

Bounty: 1,000,000 Republic Credits.

Ianna studied the mugshot and thought it caught her partner's best side. She glanced at the woman in the cockpit punching in the coordinates for Mandalore, and grinned like she was about to receive her best payday to date.


End file.
